Sick Day
by btamamura
Summary: The bonds of Blue team come to light when one of them falls ill. Rated for language
1. I Don't Feel Good

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: I Don't Feel Good**

It was a typical morning in Blue base. Well, morning isn't quite the right word, it was the time for everyone to wake up.

As they usually were, the three Blue soldiers were in their civvies (except Epsilon) as they sat around the table, eating cereal, drinking coffee and yawning while scratching themselves. Wait. Three? But, there were _four_ Blues these days! "Hey, where's Caboose?" Epsilon asked. He turned to Wash. "You told me that he was actually waking at the right time!"

"He has been," Wash responded. He had a sip of his coffee. "He said he wanted to make you proud of him for when you returned."

Tucker crossed his arms. "I think I heard something coming from his room. I didn't wanna bring it up because I figured he was jacking off."

A spurt of coffee over the table, and some choking. "What...what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yeah, Tucker. It's Caboose. Like he'd do something _you're_ well-known for," Epsilon agreed. He turned to the ex-Freelancer. "We should go check on him."

"Agreed."

"Fine, let's go," Tucker sighed as he rose to his feet.

They stood outside Caboose's room, and heard the sound of low moaning. "See? Sounds off, doesn't it?" Tucker asked.

"_Not_ in the way _you're _thinking!" Epsilon responded. He pushed the door open. "Caboose! Get off your lazy ass and get down to the mess hall! We're gonna be fighting the Reds again today!"

More moaning. Caboose's cheeks were tinged with light pink, his skin shiny with sweat. He slowly opened his eyes. "Ch...Church...?" He smiled slightly.

"Caboose, why the hell are you still in bed?"

"I feel funny. I'm hot and sweaty..."

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow!" Tucker supplied.

"Not helping!" Wash and Epsilon yelled at the dark-skinned soldier.

"I feel like I will throw up..." Caboose added.

Epsilon stood firm. "Tucker, get him a bucket or something. Wash, go find Doc."

"He's over at Red base. If we want him, we'll have to surrender," Wash informed.

"I don't give a shit about that right now, we need Caboose to get back on his feet. Pander to Donut, he'll help."

The ex-Freelancer nodded and hurried out of the base.

Epsilon moved to Caboose's side. "Don't worry, buddy, we'll look after you today."

The ill blond tried smiling at Epsilon's rare show of compassion, but his stomach churned. "I'm gonna throw up, Church..."

"I got the bucket," Tucker panted as he ran into the room.

"Good, give it here." Epsilon accepted it and held it in front of Caboose, just in the nick of time.

"Doc! Donut! Come out here right now!" Wash yelled from outside Red base.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up, some of us are trying to _sleep_!" Grif could be heard screaming from inside.

"Donut! Doc! We need you two to come out here right now!"

"I said _shut up_!"

"I will open fire on the base if you do not get out here by the count of three! One!"

"Okay, okay! We're here now!" Donut cried as he and Doc, both in their civvies, emerged from the base. "What's going on?"

"We need Doc over at Blue base right now, Caboose is sick."

Doc crossed his arms. "I'm just the medic, not a doctor! Why am I always the one being called on?"

"Doc! This _is_ serious!" He clenched his fists.

Donut put a hand on the medic's shoulder. "Go on. I'll tell Sarge when he gets up."

"You sure, Donut? I'm still scheduled to be here," Doc responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're all in top health here. Well, as top-health as Grif can be anyway..."

"Alright, but I'll be back after checking on Caboose." He cast a glance to the man who'd once held him hostage. "After spending so much time with him, I can safely say I've never seen him so worried." He approached the former Freelancer. "You can put that gun away, you know I'm a pacifist. I'm not going to fight you off."

"I still can't be too careful. Now, let's go." Wash turned to leave.

Doc followed after him.

Epsilon handed Tucker the bucket. "Empty that, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Tucker gagged slightly as he accepted the full bucket and held it out as far as his arm allowed as he carried it out of the room.

Caboose lay back, letting out some whimpers. "I do not like this, Church..."

"Nobody likes being sick." He ran his hand over Caboose's damp hair in a brotherly manner. "But, once Doc has a look at ya, we'll know what to do to help you."

"I do not want him to look at me, he does not like me..."

"We need someone with at least a little medical know-how to examine your condition."

"Okay. If you say so, Church..."

He continued stroking Caboose's hair to try to comfort the ill sim trooper.

"Hey, we're here," Wash announced as he led Doc into the room.

"Thank god." Epsilon turned to the medic. "Okay, Doc, examine Caboose thoroughly."

"Yeah, I got it." He approached the bed. "I'll need you guys to leave the room. What symptoms has he shown so far?"

Tucker returned with a cleaned-out bucket. "He threw up a lot while Wash went to get you. Fever, pains...you know, that sort of stuff."

"Understood. Now, I need to be alone with the patient so I can conduct an examination."

Tucker sat the bucket by the bed, then followed Wash out of the room.

Caboose held Epsilon's wrist. "Don't go..."

Epsilon sighed. "I've gotta go for now. But, I'll be back in very soon."

"Okay..."

Another sigh. "Doc, are you sure it needs to be just you and Caboose in here?"

"I know you've been gone for a while and it's just a few days after you'd returned, but I really do need to be alone with Caboose," Doc replied. "I'll be thorough but quick."

"Alright then." He turned to Caboose. "Hear that? It won't be long, and then I'll be back."

"Okay, Church..." He let go and watched as Epsilon left the room.

"Now then, Caboose, tell me about your symptoms." He touched his hand to the Private's forehead. "Definitely fever..."

"Reckon Caboose will be alright? I mean, Doc's just a medic. He treated his gunshot wound by rubbing aloe vera on his neck and allowing the toe to fall off!" Tucker pointed out.

"He what? When was Caboose shot in the foot?" Wash asked. It happened before he'd been sent to speak with the sim troopers who'd dealt with A.I..

"In order to get Doc to stay, I shot Caboose in the foot," Epsilon shrugged.

"And you _hit_?"

"Oh, fuck you."

"Anyway. Back to the topic at hand," Tucker spoke.

"Right. Well, Doc isn't that bad. I'd had to deal with him for a prolonged amount of time, and aside from his talks about feelings and peace not war, he seems a bit more legit than what you claim," Wash commented with a shrug.

"Well, he won't be staying after the examination. So, we'll all have to pitch in to look after Caboose while he's sick. Doc and Donut might help inform the Reds that we can't fight at the moment," Epsilon stated.

"Alright. We might need a schedule. We don't know how long the illness will last, so we'll have shifts in looking after him. We'll have you go first, Epsilon, just because you've been away for so long, and chances are your very _presence_ will help him recover quicker. Tucker can follow, then I'll cover the last shift. Those who are not in the room with Caboose will take care of other duties out here."

"Good plan, Wash."

"For now, we can only wait until Doc lets us know what's wrong."

Doc came out and noticed that the other three Blues were displaying anxiety. He could even notice it in Epsilon just from his posture alone. "The good news is that it's not fatal. His fever will drop if you do whatever you can to help. The nausea will pass, and once the fever has broken, the pains will subside. All he needs is rest."

Three sighs. "We'll do what we can to help him," Epsilon commented softly.

"I know you will. You might all act like you hate one another, but you guys are strong allies when the time calls for it. Now then, I'd better get back to Red base before Sarge opens fire. I keep telling him that firing his shotgun is not the best way to relieve his anger, but he never listens. I'll come back after slumber time and see how Caboose's recovery is coming along." He made his way out of the base.

"Doc!" Wash called.

He paused in his footsteps. "Yeah, Wash?"

"Thanks. For checking on Caboose."

"Sure thing. Well, see ya." He continued on his way out.

"Right, let's go take care of Caboose."


	2. It's Red Army!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Two: It's Red Army!**

Caboose lay in bed, a cool compress to his forehead. He looked to the doorway as he heard it open and saw Epsilon enter. He smiled. "Church...!"

"Hey, buddy. How ya doing?" He sat on the end of the bed.

"Sore, sick, hot."

"I know. But, we know what's wrong, so we can help you get better."

"I like being better."

"We all feel that way. About you feeling better, I mean. We're all a little worried about you."

"I feel sleepy..."

"Then, go ahead and have a nap. I'll still be here if you need anything."

"Okay." He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Noticing Caboose's problem, Epsilon started gently humming a song, hoping it would help soothe the younger Private into slumber.

"So, while Church is in there, what should we do?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to cook something light for Caboose to eat. It's best he has something in his stomach, even if he vomits later." Wash found the apron that said _Kiss the Cook_ with _DON'T_ scrawled above _kiss_ in dark writing. He tied it on. "As for you, I think for now, you should stand guard outside. Make sure the Reds don't try anything funny."

"Roger that."

"And, no going behind your rock. You need to focus."

"Okay, Dude, sheesh!" He went to his room to change into his armour. It would be safer if he was wearing it. _Though, why did Wash forgo wearing his armour when going to Red base? He is a Blue now, Sarge could've shot him at first sight!_

Wash looked through the pantry. "Some broth and bread could help for now. Something light, with just one solid."

Epsilon watched as Caboose continued to sleep, glad the young Private was getting much needed rest. His lullaby had helped Caboose relax, thankfully. _Get well soon, Caboose. It's strange not having you around, making nonsensical comments every time you open your mouth. It used to annoy the hell out of me...but now...it's one thing I appreciate about you._ _Yeah. I'm never gonna admit that to him._

Caboose turned slightly, his compress slipping.

Epsilon fixed it back in place.

Tucker was standing outside the base, keeping a close eye out for any approaching Reds, and an ear out for the polka music that played whenever the Warthog arrived on the scene. "Those assholes had better not come anywhere near here today!" he growled, his grip on his rifle tightening. Sure, his weapon of choice was his sword (bow-chicka-bow-wow!), but the rifle could shoot distant targets.

He growled again when he heard the distant, yet approaching sound of music. "Damn them!"

The Red team arrived in Blue territory, guns blazing and shouts filling the air. Simmons fired a shot near Tucker's rock. "Yeah! Suck it, Blues!"

"We heard you're one man short! Lucky us!" Sarge called from his seat in the Warthog.

"Go away, you guys! Caboose needs his rest!" Tucker yelled at them.

"We're enemies, remember? We don't allow sick days!"

"Come on, you guys, give us a break this once! Caboose really is sick!" He noticed Donut was not with them. "Hey, where's Donut?"

"He's back at base, he wanted to even the odds between us today. Honestly, he's soft when it comes to the Bluetard."

"See? Donut knows Caboose is sick! Doc examined him just before!"

"That's another thing! He's scheduled to be with us until three days from now, and your men just came and took him!"

"TO EXAMINE CABOOSE!" He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "You guys are really pissing me off!"

"How about we make a deal?" Wash asked as he emerged from the base.

"Wash?"

"I could hear the commotion. I knew the Reds would attack." He turned to the Reds, now parked in front of Blue base. "The next time you're short one man due to illness or injuries unrelated to combat, we'll give you a pass until they're well again."

Sarge thought about it. "What if it's Grif? He'd still be fighting if his arms had been sliced off."

"Yeah, only because you'd make me," Grif muttered.

"The deal would still stand," Wash responded to Sarge's enquiry. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hey, who made you leader of Blue team? I thought Church was," Simmons commented.

"He is, but I'd been given permission to take on command duties whenever he is unable to. Now, is a perfect example."

"I call bullshit. You can't have two leaders."

"Someone's pissy," Tucker teased.

"Bite me, Blue."

"No thanks, I don't swing that way."

Wash cleared his throat. "Anyway! We can't keep getting distracted by you guys today, we need to focus on taking care of Caboose until he's 100% again."

"Was he ever 100%?" Grif asked.

"So. Go away for now, and next time you have a sick soldier, inform us and we'll hold back on attacking until they've recovered."

"Alright, fine. But, we'll be back at full-force next time, Blues!" Sarge responded gruffly.

"We look forward to it."

The Warthog drove off, the polka music fading into the distance the further the jeep went.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, I need you to deliver the food to Caboose. I'll start preparing something for the three of us."

Tucker nodded and entered the base.

Wash waited a minute before following the sim trooper.

Epsilon looked to the door as he heard the knocks. "Come in."

Tucker opened the door and entered the room, carrying a tray that held a bowl of broth and a slice of bread. "Wash made this for Caboose, said he needs to eat something."

"Good idea." He reached over to Caboose's shoulder and gently nudged him awake. "Caboose, time to eat."

The blond opened his eyes slowly, hissing as the light almost blinded him. He saw Tucker holding the tray. "No thanks."

Tucker sighed. "I didn't cook this, Wash did. He wants you to eat something, even if you throw it all up later."

With Epsilon's assistance, Caboose sat up, propped up with a pillow against the wall. He accepted the tray and slowly started to eat.

Epsilon turned to Tucker. "Thanks. Let me know when you've finished eating yours, okay?"

"Sure thing, Church." He turned to leave the room.

"Tell Wash this is yummy..." Caboose added.

"Okay, Caboose." He left the room.

"Just have as much as you can handle for now, you don't have to eat it all if you can't," Epsilon murmured as he watched the younger Private eat.

Wash was humming and stirring something in a pot. He heard Tucker let out a sigh and sit at the table. "Everything alright?"

"Damn it, I'm so tired... Oh yeah. Caboose says he likes the food."

"I'm glad. Our food will be ready in about half an hour. Your shift to mind Caboose will be after we've eaten, so take this time to rest. I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

"Good plan." He rested his arms on the table, then rested his head on his arms, as if they were a pillow. He closed his eyes.

"Rest well. Something tells me you're going to need it."

"Full..."

Epsilon moved the tray away from Caboose and helped him lie back down. "You had quite a bit." Half a bowl and half the bread slice counted as quite a bit in his opinion. "Feel alright?"

"Not bad."

"Good. Try to have some more rest. Tucker will be in very soon to look after you."

"Why not you, Church...?"

He heard the wobble in his voice. _Ah, right. He's even more susceptible to crying when under the weather._ "I'm gonna be taking care of you in other ways. Wash will be with you after Tucker's shift, and then if you're not better by the time we go to sleep, the three of us will sleep in here, so we're nearby in case you feel worse."

"But, I want you to stay...can't you stay, Church...?" Tears filled his eyes.

"I'd love to, buddy, but I need some rest. Even us A.I.s can get tired. Tucker won't give you a hard time."

"But, Church...you just got back...why are you leaving me again...? Is it because you...you don't like me anymore...?"

"It's nothing personal against you. I told you, I need to rest too. If I don't, I could catch the A.I. variant of a cold."

He sniffed. "Okay. I do not want you sick."

He felt a little guilty for lying, but he did need some rest, and he wasn't going to get it if he was made to stay with Caboose.


	3. Don't Leave Me!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Three: Don't Leave Me!**

Wash nudged Tucker's shoulder. "Wake up, it's time to eat."

He opened his eyes slowly, letting out a frustrated groan. "Damn it, I was having a good dream..." He yawned and stretched.

"Eat up. It's your turn to take care of Caboose after you've had your fill."

"Yeah, good point." Another yawn.

The former Freelancer started serving the food onto three plates.

Tucker looked over to him and noticed that. "Hey. Why are there three plates if only two of us are gonna eat it?"

He sighed. "Force of habit, I guess. I'm used to dishing up food for you, Caboose and myself."

"And now, Caboose is making you break habit. Honestly, he never cares that he inconveniences others!"

"He does. Once he realises it, at least." He wrapped the third plate. "I bet you'll be hungry after dealing with Caboose, so I'll put this away for you."

"Thanks, man."

"As for your first plate, come and get it yourself. I'm not your parent."

"Yeah, whatever." He rose from his seat and moved to the bench. He picked up the plate and some cutlery that had been set out. He then returned to his seat. "Hey, how come you're such a good cook anyway?"

"The things you learn in youth, I suppose." He hoped it was his own memory, at least. His mind hadn't exactly recovered from having Epsilon implanted all those years ago, and even in their current time, he has a hard time with memories; were they his or something Epsilon left behind? He picked up his plate and some cutlery, then moved to the table, sitting at the end.

"And, what's with that apron?"

"A _welcoming gift_ from Doc. He gave it to me when we visited his and Donut's shack during our time with Carolina."

"You're the one who added the _don't_, aren't you?"

"I guess you know me too well now."

"Yeah, well, when it comes to Caboose and Donut especially, you'd want to make it clear you do not want to be kissed. Caboose would take it literally and Donut would consider it an invitation."

"Exactly. Now, enough chatter, you need to hurry and eat that."

"Yeah, yeah."

Epsilon rinsed out the compress, then put it back on Caboose's forehead. The fever had dropped a little, but it was still high. "How you feeling?"

"Sore. Hot."

"The nausea passed?"

"Yeah. I don't feel like I will throw up now."

"That's good. We'll keep the bucket here, just in case. You could be fine one second, the next...not so much." He heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Tucker entered the room. "Alright, I can take over for now."

"Good. The nausea seems to have passed, but his fever is still high and he is still feeling pains." Epsilon patted Caboose on the ankle then rose from his seat. "I'll be gone for now, Caboose, but I'll come by and see you before we all go to sleep. Like I said, we'll all be staying here if you're still unwell."

Caboose nodded. He smiled. "See you soon, Church..." He watched as the cobalt armoured soldier (who was an A.I. in a robotic body) left the room. He turned to Tucker.

"Now, I know you hate me, and frankly, you annoy me. But, I'm here now, and there's nothing you can do or say about it. Mess with the schedule, and Wash will be pissed." He sat by the bed. "Alright?"

"You're stupid." He huffed slightly and turned his head so he was facing away from him.

"And you're a...!" He sighed. "Look. I want you to get better too. We don't always get along, but Church is counting on me to make sure you'll be okay. Do you feel tired?"

"Duh."

"Then, go to sleep. It will make the time pass faster for all of us."

Epsilon entered the mess hall. He chuckled slightly as he saw Wash cleaning the dishes he and Tucker had made. "I never knew you were so domesticated," he snorted.

"Shut up," he replied with a slight smirk. He knew Epsilon was only teasing, and he wasn't in that bad of a mood that he'd snap at the A.I. responsible for his psychological issues. "How's Caboose?"

"Well, he's not vomiting much anymore, and his fever dropped slightly. But, it's still pretty high, and he's still in pain."

"Poor kid. How did he react to you leaving him for the time being?"

"How else do you expect after I'd been gone for so long?"

He nodded, frowning in concern. "When you first left, it took him at least a couple of weeks to not break down whenever someone even mentioned your name. After that, he started mistakenly calling me by your name."

"I'm still a little pissed about that, you know."

"What else could I do? I tried correcting him. It only worked every so often, but the rest of the time..."

"Yeah, you told me." He sat down. "Honestly, that guy. I had to lie to get him to understand I needed a break. I had to stop the tears somehow, they made me feel like even more of an asshole."

"They have that effect." He drained the soapy water and picked up a hand towel to dry his hands. He then picked up the dishtowel and got to work drying the dishes.

"How do you suppose Tucker's going?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing. Considering he and Caboose bicker like an old married couple..."

"No, that's Grif and Simmons' form of arguing. But, you're right to be concerned. They've never really gotten along, not since Caboose arrived in Blood Gulch."

"So, since the day they met, they've gotten along like a house on fire."

"Pretty much. But then the whole thing with O'Malley started, and it got worse."

"Why does Caboose hate him anyway? I mean, the guy could be friends with the worst criminal in the universe!"

"All I know is he wants to me to be his best friend, but Tucker's getting in the way."

"Ah. Friendship cockblocking. That explains it." He piled up the plates. "Hey, Tucker asked me before how come I'm a good cook."

"Yeah, your memory. Not mine."

"So, it really was me who'd been learning to survive from a young age..."

"Sorry I fucked your mind up so much you can't tell my memories from yours."

"No, there are some I can tell the difference between. My room has some reminders of who I am whenever I feel our memories blend."

"Good. Just as you did then, ask if you want to know whose memory you'd experienced."

"I will."

"CHURCH!"

"That was Tucker!" Epsilon rose to his feet. "Something's wrong!"

Tucker sat there watching Caboose sleep, he did have to monitor his condition. He saw his eyelids trembling. "Caboose?"

"No...Church...why are you leaving me again?" the sick blond whimpered. "Do you hate me...?"

"Hey, Caboose. It's alright, he's here and he's not going anywhere." He was startled by the tears running down his cheeks. "CHURCH!" He placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

Epsilon and Wash burst into the room. "Tucker! What's going on?" Epsilon demanded.

"He's having a bad dream, he's crying for you."

He stepped forward and knelt by the bed. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here."

The blond's eyes flew open. He sat up and clung to Epsilon for dear life. "Church! You're here! You haven't left!"

"Of course I haven't."

"You did! You yelled at me, said you hated me and then..." He let out a sob. "You...you left..."

Wash placed a hand on Tucker's shoulder. "Come on. Only Epsilon can help at the moment."

Epsilon wrapped an arm around Caboose, not noticing the other two leave the room. He tried hushing the crying Private. "I'm here, and while I do yell at you a lot, never will I actually say I hate you. Not after..." He sighed, remembering his outburst that had hurt the feelings of all those he'd considered friends. "Never again."

Caboose's sobs became whimpers, Epsilon's voice helping comfort him, ease his fears. "Church..."

Tucker slammed his fist on the table. "I knew something like this would happen!"

"Calm down, hitting things and yelling won't help," Wash tried to pacify.

"Don't, Dude. Just don't."

"Look, none of us wanted to see Caboose in that state again. But, you've heard of fever dreams, right? This one is taking advantage of his greatest fear." He shook his head. "We're unable to do anything for him right now, only Epsilon can quell him."

"I know that. But still..."

"Yeah."


	4. Stay With Him, Epsilon

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Four: Stay With Him, Epsilon**

Epsilon helped Caboose lie down. "It's alright, I'm not going away anymore."

"Church? Do you like me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"That makes me happy. I like you too."

"I know. Now, try to get some more rest. Is it alright if Tucker comes back in now?"

"Okay. You won't leave and you don't hate me."

"Good. I'll bring him back in here." He carefully ruffled Caboose's hair affectionately and rose to his feet. "I'll go get Tucker now. See ya."

"Bye, Church."

He left the room and walked down the hallway, into the mess hall. "Okay, Tucker, Caboose says he's good with you being there again." He noticed the solemn mood. "Guys?"

Wash turned to him. "As long as Caboose has that fever, the fever dreams might be reoccuring, even if he knows that you're not going to leave again."

"It's not just leaving. He was also scared that I'd tell him I hated him. Reminded me of what an asshole I was. You know, that time."

"Yeah."

"But, I reassured him that I like him, and that I'm not going away anymore. That should help him a little."

"A little is not enough. Epsilon...you never saw him when you first departed. We did, and it was almost as bad as what we saw earlier. Almost."

"Was it worse?"

"Much worse. We had to stay with him, made sure to be careful to not mention your _name_ because we knew what his reaction would be."

"He was really that bad off?"

"Yeah. If you saw it..."

"I never wanted to see it again," Tucker murmured as he looked up.

"You're gonna have to stay with him, at least until his fever has dropped enough."

"Right. I'll go back to him then." Epsilon turned to leave. "You still gonna take your shift?"

"Only if the fever dreams have ceased. Like I said, only you can do something about them."

"Yeah, right." He left the mess hall.

Thankfully, by the time Epsilon returned, he saw Caboose was still asleep. He removed the compress.

Caboose stirred. "Tucker, you look like Church..." he commented as he opened his eyes.

"Tucker's back in the mess hall."

"Church!" He sat up. "You're still here!"

"Yeah. Wash told me about how difficult it was for you to handle my departure, and after that bad dream, it would be best for me to stay with you until your fever has dropped significantly." He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Lie down. I'll get the thermometer so we can check your temperature."

A minute after the thermometer had been put into the blond's mouth, Epsilon took it out. "38 degrees. You're getting there, that's much better than this morning. It's still a fever, but you're out of the danger zone at least."

"I'm happy I don't feel as bad as before."

"Looks like you'll be better by the next time we all wake up."

"Yay!"

"But, you're still sick, so no bouncing off the walls yet." He rinsed out the cloth and put it back on the younger's head. "Just rest some more, and your temperature will be back to normal."

"Cooking again?"

Wash turned away from the stovetop. "Well, one of us has to, and you still need practice."

"What are you making this time?"

"Caboose is getting better, so I'm making him something a little more solid. Nothing too big." He turned back to the stove. "Now, I need to keep stirring this rice or it will stick."

"How do you know he's getting better?"

"Just a feeling."

"Well, it's right on the mark!" Epsilon commented as he entered the mess hall. "His fever is down to 38 degrees, and he's sounding more like his old self already."

Two sighs of relief.

"He's resting again, but he knew I was going to leave the room. What are you making, Wash?"

"Some rice. It's a little more filling than broth."

"Good idea." He turned to Tucker. "Have you done anything else today?"

"Kept an eye out for Red team. They came here, ready to attack. Except Donut," Tucker replied. "But, Wash was the one who kept them from attacking any more than they already had."

"I thought I heard music."

"What'll we have, Wash?" Tucker asked.

"Rice. Only we'll have a curry with ours," Wash replied. "Is there still some orange juice in the fridge?"

"Should be. I'll check." He rose from the table and walked to the fridge. "You want a drink while I'm there?"

"A cola, thanks."

"No beer?"

"Not while I'm cooking."

Tucker took out a bottle of beer for himself and a can of cola. He passed it to the former Freelancer. He then twisted the lid off his bottle and downed a mouthful of beer. "There's still plenty of O.J. for Caboose."

"Good." He opened the can and had some cola.

"It's watching you two that makes me miss being able to eat and drink," Epsilon muttered.

Wash turned off the stove and picked up the pot. "It's almost time for Caboose to eat."

"Great, I'll take that to him."

"I figured you would. Tucker, cut up some onions and carrots, would you?"

Three more mouthfuls of beer. Tucker let out a quiet belch and moved to cut up what he'd been instructed to.

Wash plated the rice and found a spoon. He saw Epsilon returning the orange juice to the fridge and smiled in acknowledgement. "Thanks." He handed the plate to the A.I..

He picked up the glass and left the mess hall.

Wash turned back to Tucker. "Don't cut the onions that way, that makes it easier for us to cry."


	5. Stay Together

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Five: Stay Together**

Caboose was sitting up and looking at a book of pictures. He saw the door open. "Church!"

"Considering you're able to sit up for a prolonged amount of time, you're definitely getting better. Wash made you some rice to eat." He handed the plate to the young male. "And, here's something to drink too. The Vitamin C in it should help you."

"Orange juice!" He accepted it happily.

Epsilon felt a lot of relief seeing how excited Caboose was. Considering how weak he'd been earlier, it was a nice change. He heard some loud cursing coming from the mess hall, and couldn't help but laugh. "Tucker still needs help in the kitchen."

Caboose chuckled before putting his spoonful of rice into his mouth.

"After you've finished eating, I'll check your temperature again."

"Okay, Church!" He had some more rice. "How come you don't eat?"

"I don't need to."

"Okay."

He thought Caboose would've pushed for more answers. "_Okay_? That's it?"

"Yep! You said you don't need to eat, so that's why you don't. It makes sense."

_Caboose...using logic...?_ "Are you sure you feel okay?"

"Yep!"

_I guess things changed when I was gone. I'll have to thank Wash properly, he did a good job as a leader._

Tucker dug into his food. "You said you'd had to learn to survive from a young age. What did you mean?"

"No, I said it was something one learns in youth."

"Same thing, Dude."

"Guess so." He lowered his spoon. "It's personal, as in none of your business. The only one here who would know about it is Epsilon. Don't even bother trying to ask."

"Considering your soft spot for Caboose, especially when Church was gone...were you abandoned?"

"Alright, fine. I was. Happy?"

"Far from it, Dude. As a parent myself, I'm actually pretty pissed with your folks for doing that to you."

"It was a long time ago, and I lasted pretty well on my own. It's not like I'm actually alone anymore."

"Well, at least I can understand why you'd been so nice to Caboose."

He removed the thermometer. "Good news, buddy, your temperature is back to normal. This must've been a 24-hour bug or something. It would be good for you to stay in bed, though. Don't want you to have any relapses."

"Will you all still sleep in here tonight? I like not being alone."

"I know. Yeah, we'll still sleep in here. Like I said, you can still have a relapse, you're not fully recovered yet."

"But, my temperature is not hot anymore."

"Your fever is gone, and you're not throwing up. But, you still have the germs and are technically still sick. So, you are going to stay in bed, I'll let the others know, and we'll set up our bedding in here."

"No room."

"I mean blankets and pillows." He accepted the empty plate and glass. "I'll take these out to be washed."

Another chuckle. "By Wash?"

"Yeah. Now, just keep looking at that book or something, but stay in bed."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll take you there first."

Wash had almost finished cleaning the dishes.

"Used to sleepovers yet?"

"Kind of. Why do you ask?"

Tucker shrugged. "Something tells me we're all gonna stay with Caboose tonight. It used to bother me that we'd all share a room, but I guess times like these, it's fine."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Sorry I'm late, had to help Caboose to the bathroom," Epsilon apologised as he handed Wash Caboose's dishes. "He wants us to stay with him tonight."

Tucker smirked smugly. "Told ya, Wash."

"So, you two may as well go and get your blankets and shit, we'll go to sleep early tonight."

"Good plan, Church."

Wash drained the water and used the handtowel to dry his hands. "How is he doing anyway?"

"His temperature is back to normal, the nausea's completely gone, and as for the pain, he hasn't said anything about it. Looks like it was just a 24-hour thing."

"Doc can confirm that when he comes back."

"No shit, Sherlock."

He was drying a plate. "Is he still in bed?"

"Yeah. Don't wanna chance a relapse."

"Good idea."

Caboose looked to the door as it opened, and he saw his three team-mates enter, each carrying one blanket and a pillow. "You're here!"

"And _you're_ sounding a lot better," Tucker commented.

"I feel really good! I do not feel hot or owie or that I'm gonna throw up!"

"That's good to know, but you should settle down before you make yourself sick again," Wash lectured affectionately. "Epsilon will be closer to the bed."

"I'll be furthest," Tucker said. "So, that means you're in the middle."

"Very well."

Caboose watched as his team-mates, his _friends_ set themselves up for their hours of rest. "I do not feel like I am sleepy."

"You're gonna have to try. If Doc declares you well enough, then you'll be back in combat," Epsilon commented.

"Okay, Church! Can you hum to me again? It helped me sleep when I could not."

"Sure." He sat on the end of the bed. "Lie down, okay?"

"Okay!" He did as he was told.

Epsilon started humming a gentle song.

Tucker found himself relaxing slightly as he lay down under his blanket.

Wash knew the song all too well. He recognised it from one of the memories Epsilon left behind in his mind. It was a song that Allison had sung to her and Dr. Leonard Church's daughter when she was an infant.

Caboose's eyes slowly closed as the song relaxed him enough to lull him into slumber.

Epsilon heard snoring coming from two of the four occupants of the room. He noticed Wash was still awake. "Immune to it?"

"Yeah, heard it too many times, and since it's not my lullaby, it doesn't help," Wash replied. "Besides, I'm getting too old for that." He lay back. "See you when we wake, Epsilon. You going to shut down for the time being?"

"No, I'll need to stay active, just in case Caboose's condition changes again."

"Alright." He pulled the blanket over himself and rolled onto his side. "See you later."

"Sleep well, Wash." In a matter of minutes, Epsilon's only companion was the sound of snoring coming from three men.


	6. Back To One Hundred Percent

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Red vs. Blue, or the characters. They are the property of RoosterTeeth, etc._

**Notes: **_**This was requested by an anonymous reader from Tumblr. I would love to repeat my gratitude for this fic idea! This will be my first time writing for Church and I am really scared I may have butchered him. Though, since he's Epsilon!Church, he's a little easier to write for than, say, Alpha!Church. Also, Doc is making a first appearance in my stories, so apologies for butchering him too.**_

_**I'm Australian, so degrees are measured in celsius later.**_

_**There is the usual language warning, and I apologise for OOC. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six: Back To 100%**

Doc arrived at Blue base. He entered and made his way to Caboose's room. "You guys in there?" He opened the door and stepped inside, almost stepping on Tucker's stomach. _They all slept in here?_

"Oh, hey, Doc."

He saw Epsilon was the only one awake. "Hey, Church. How's Caboose been?"

"I think he's better now. He slept well, and ate all of his food before he went to sleep. He was also his cheerful self before bedtime."

"Great to know! Now, I'm gonna have to ask you to wake everyone up so I can give Caboose a quick examination."

"Okay." He stepped over Wash and Tucker and stood in the doorway. "OKAY, YOU LAZY ASSES! WAKE UP! GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! EXCEPT CABOOSE, YOU STAY IN BED!"

Wash was the first to wake, used to waking upon command. "Epsilon, what's the shouting for?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Oh. Hey, Doc."

Tucker woke next, letting out a loud yawn and stretching his arms as far as they could go. He cricked his neck and opened his eyes. "Time to get up already?"

Caboose was the last to stir. He opened his eyes and looked to his friends. "Hi, Church! Hi, Wash! Hi, Tucker. Hi, Doc."

"Feeling better?" Doc asked as he moved to the bed.

"Yep! Much better!"

"Well, I'll give you a quick check-up and confirm that. As with before, I'd like the rest of you to leave the room." He watched as they gathered their blankets and shuffled out of the room, each saying _see ya_ to Caboose. Once Epsilon closed the door, he set to work on the examination.

"This scene seems familiar," Tucker commented as he had a sip of his coffee. "Feels like just yesterday."

"If there _was_ a yesterday, that would be the case, smart ass!" Epsilon replied.

"Wow, sounds like you woke up on the wrong side of the floor."

"I didn't even _sleep_."

Wash sighed and rubbed at his temples. "Knock it off, it's too soon after waking for such arguments." He had a sip of coffee. "At least things are getting back to normal here."

"Wash, you've been with us long enough, you should know by now that _normal_ is a non-existent word in our dictionaries."

"Very true." He was becoming more alert. "After breakfast, we'll have to put on our armour, Tucker. If Caboose is in a good condition, Doc will be obligated to inform the Reds, and they'll be right over for battle."

"Got it, Wash," Tucker replied.

Doc entered the mess hall, Caboose right behind him. "Good news, guys!" He saw them all rise from their seats. "Caboose is back to 100%. Looks like it was a 24-hour bug."

"I can get out of bed!" Caboose added happily.

"I'm gonna head back to Red base for a few more days. You guys better be prepared, once Sarge hears Caboose is back on his feet, he'll be here, guns blazing. If only he could find a more peaceful way to greet you..."

"Bye, Doc!" Caboose waved as the medic left the base.

"Alright, Caboose, sit down and have breakfast. You'll need to get into your armour later," Epsilon commented as he approached him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, Church!"

As the other three watched Caboose wolf down his breakfast with as much vigour as he tended to, they had a feeling that things really were back to the way they should be.

They _knew_ when they were all out on the battlefield, shooting and cursing at the Red team as they engaged in their daily battles.


End file.
